A map reduce process, also sometimes referenced as MapReduce, generally includes a computer-implemented process for processing large amounts of data in parallel using resources, such as many servers, that are distributed throughout a distributed computing environment. The map reduce process includes a map procedure that filters and sorts data, and a reduce process that perform summary operations on the filtered and sorted data. The map reduce process may also be useful for executing tasks in a distributed fashion that among other things, provides redundancy for enhanced fault tolerance. Map reduce processing is conventionally used most often for searching large amounts of data for specific information and word counting.